Christmas with the family
by Demonic Tenor666
Summary: Wyatt comes home for what he thinks will be a normal Christmas with the family...when are things ever that simple? ON A BREAK DUE TO COLLEGE
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt Halliwell could have laughed at the sight that greeted him as he exited the plane. Waving a big sign with his name on it stood his younger sister Alyssa, who he was pretty sure was not allowed to be there. Once she spotted him she started bouncing up and down, eager for him to get to her. Wyatt readjusted his messenger back and went to hug his sister.

Alyssa Halliwell was overjoyed at seeing her brother again after having him away for a whole year at college. Of course her mother wouldn't be happy that she'd orbed to the airport to see him but that news was for later. Wyatt hugged her so hard he lifted her off the ground. After placing her back on her feet both moved to get a better look at each other. Wyatt looked the same as he always had, full of laughter and many good dtories Alyssa guessed.

Wyatt couldn't believe how much his sister had grown in such a short amount of time. Alyssa's looks followed the more traditional Halliwell line. She had her mother's and Aunt Phoebe's dark hair and eyes. Add to that her mother's smile and Leo's cool headedness and it was puzzle that she still remained without a boyfriend. Alyssa was dressed classier than her older brother. She wore her favorite red angel sleeved shirt, a jean skirt inherited from her aunt Paige black tights and clogs. She kept her waist length hair out of her eyes with pale blue clips. "I bet momma doesn't know you're here does she?" Wyatt asked his mischievous younger sister.

"Are you saying you don't want me here?" Alyssa teased. Wyatt just laughed and shook his head. "Lyss you are going to be in such trouble when we get home," he told her moving to gather the rest of his bags. Alyssa grinned triumphantly at him as she helped with luggage. "Actually momma's gonna be at the club all day, dearest brother and therefore I needn't worry about getting caught," she said with smug superiority. Wyatt just laughed as he led the way to the car. Along the way Alyssa chatted about everyone in the manor.

Wyatt smiled as the manor came into view. He didn't have to look over at his sister to know that she was beaming brighter than he was. Though he really liked living away from home for college there was nothing like that feeling of coming back. After all, the manor had housed their family for generations and everyone knew that no Halliwell could stay away from the manor for long. Besides, what would Christmas be without your family?

Wyatt could make out his Aunt Phoebe's car along with his Aunt Paige's and his father's. Alyssa hit his shoulder. "Who owns the bike?" she asked pointing to the brand new motorcycle standing on their sidewalk. "Far as I know, no one in our family _has _a motorcycle," Wyatt answered parking the car. "But I'm sure that we'll find out when we get inside." Alyssa laughed and jumped out of the car. "I bet it's Chris's," she giggled grabbing some of his bags out of the trunk, "I mean it is his 18th Christmas." The tradition in their family was when you turned 18 that Christmas you got some sort of gift to last you out in college. Wyatt's was the cherry red mustang convertible that was at the moment packed with his stuff. "I don't know," he answered his sister, "Do you really think that Momma would spend that kind of money? Or let dad do it?" Alyssa smiled slyly at her older brother. "She bought you this car didn't she? Some thing tells me that Daddy found a way to get it by her."

Just as they were about to head into the manor, their aunt Paige came down the walk. "Well hey there stranger," she said to Wyatt. Wyatt grinned. "Aunt Paige I love you to death but would you please decide on a hair color?" he teased after hugging her. Paige gave her nephew a light smack. "Wait till I tell your mother what you've been up too," she smiled "Tormenting your own aunt." Wyatt gave her his most winning smile as Paige turned to her wayward niece. "You, little lady, are in a lot of trouble," she informed her. "Your father is inside fuming over your disappearance and your mom has already been informed so she's not too happy either." Paige gave Wyatt one last kiss on the cheek before heading to her car. Alyssa gave her a hurt glare. "Not cool," she yelled at her aunt. Wyatt ruffled her hair before running inside.

They were still bantering when they got inside until Wyatt held up a hand. "What's wrong?" questioned Alyssa. "Do you hear that?" Wyatt asked his sister, giving her a weird look. Alyssa shook her head. "There's no noise," he told her. Alyssa frowned. With five teenagers still living at home not to mention all the adults no noise in the manor usually meant trouble. The siblings dropped their bags and carefully moved towards the kitchen. "Dad?" Wyatt called "Uncle Cole? Aunt Phoebe?" Both calmed down as they heard their father call out to them. "Hey guys I'm here in the kitchen."

Wyatt was the first on the scene. He hadn't seen his family in over a year and he missed all of them like crazy. Leo turned around and laughed as his eldest son crashed through the doorway. He caught Wyatt up in a bear hug and held him tightly before pushing him to arm's length so he could see what a year in college and New York had done to him.

Wyatt got most of his looks from his father. He had Leo's blonde hair and bright, laughing blue eyes. He had grown slightly taller putting him at 6' 5". He was dressed in casual jeans and a light blue worn shirt. As always he wore the leather jacket given to him by Chris two years ago. Other than maybe the loss of his tan, Leo couldn't detect much change. He hugged him again. "God Wyatt, I've missed you," Leo whispered. "Me too, dad, me too," answered his son on the verge of tears. Leo released his son again to look into his eyes. "So how was college?" he asked. Wyatt smiled. "It was great dad. It was really great. I've got a whole load of stories, for everyone." Leo nodded. "Great we can all catch up at dinner. I bet you're really tired, so why don't you go upstairs. Do you need any help getting your stuff up there?"

Wyatt shook his head. His father hadn't changed a bit. Still way to eager to help anyone and everyone, but then that was what made Leo so great. Lifting his bags he was about to head up the stairs when they both heard foot steps. Leo's face hardened. "Alyssa," he called in a warning tone "Get your self down here young lady." Alyssa orbed in bright and smiling. "Hey daddy," she said. Leo crossed his arms and stared at his only daughter. "Don't 'daddy' me young lady. You are in serious trouble." Alyssa pushed her hair back in an unconscious imitation of her mother. "Aw come on, dad, would you really want Wyatt to have gotten off the plane with no one there to greet him?" she asked. "Doesn't work, Alyssa, you know that your mother and I were planning to head up there in time to see him," Leo told her. Alyssa hung her head knowing she was in for a big lecture.

Wyatt decided to leave his father and sister talking while he searched for his aunts and uncle. He climbed the stairs to the second story and was about to throw his things inside his room when a squeal from behind him brought him back to reality. He turned to see his aunt Phoebe coming towards him with arms out stretched. "Oh hey honey," she said wrapping her arms around him. Wyatt bent down to hug her back. "Aunt Phoebe you look wonderful," he told her. "Oh so do you sweetie," she told him "Have you seen your father yet? He was looking forward to seeing you again. Oh Piper and Paige can't wait either, but uh Piper had to go to the club to set up some stuff so you should probably orb over there and ease her worries. She thought that your plane might've crashed, you know how she is. Did you see Paige? She was planning to head off to the club to help your mom and brother. Did you catch her on the way out? Oh your cousins are so excited about hearing what New York was like. You have to come talk to them…" Phoebe continued to ramble as she tried to lead her nephew down the hallway when a figure blocked their way.

"Phoebe, I think you might be scaring poor Wyatt," Cole Turner told his wife. Wyatt chuckled and hugged his uncle. "Hey Uncle Cole how are you?" he asked. "Much better than you seem to be," Cole commented. Phoebe looked sheepishly at her nephew. "Sorry about that. It's just to have you home," she told him going to stand by Cole. Wyatt smiled at the soft look his uncle gave her as he slipped an arm around her waist. Every time he saw them like this he knew that he and his siblings had done the right thing to bring Cole back from the dead and strip him of evil. When Cole and Phoebe were together Wyatt couldn't imagine a happier couple…except his parents of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Charmed Christmas

**Summary: ** Wyatt comes home to what he thinks will be a normal Christmas with the family…when are things ever that simple?

**A/N: **First and foremost, thank you to everyone who reviewed. You're all angels. Next, I watch Charmed on TNT so if any things missing from this story blame that. If you want the back story on how Cole came back email me and I'll tell you. Sorry this took so long. I promise to try and update quicker.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Alyssa and Phoebe's kids so far. But I wish I owned Chris.

88888888888888-Scene change

All three parties were interrupted when Alyssa came pounding up the stairs. "Hey people. Didja miss me?" she laughed. Wyatt turned to his sister. "I have never known one of Dad's lectures to be that short. What the hell?" Phoebe looked at him and frowned. "Wyatt Halliwell, language," she told him. Alyssa giggled. "I'm getting the full lecture from him _and_ mom when we get back from the club," she told him. Wyatt winced in sympathy for her. The combined force of both their parents was the worst punishment.

His uncle, however, took a different approach. "You deserve it for that stunt of yours, young lady," said Cole. Alyssa batted her eyes at him and smiled. "Oh, Uncle Cole I would've thought that you could understand," she giggled. Cole just frowned. "Hey are the midgets still here?" asked Alyssa, referring to their three cousins. "Yeah, we actually follow the rules," called a voice from the doorway.

Three brown haired and green eyed heads appeared at the door way. Pearl, and her two brothers, Patrick and Paul, stared steadily at their older cousin until he finally smiled and opened his arms. The three of them fell over each other to be the first to hug him. "Hey guys what's up?" asked Wyatt. The flood gates opened while they all tried to tell him tales. Cole stepped in to save his young nephew. "Hey everyone, your cousin doesn't intend to leave until after the New Year. You can relax."

All three of them looked sheepishly at their cousin and apologized. "Wyatt did you bring us presents?" asked the youngest, Paul. His older siblings hushed him for being rude but Wyatt laughed. "I've got 'em, kiddo but you're gonna hafta wait till Christmas day to see what they are," he said winking. "Are they good?" asked Patrick. "Don't be stupid," snapped Pearl at her older brother, "Wyatt always gets the best." Wyatt and his sister exchanged looks. Phoebe decided to edge in before things got too weird. "Kids, you three have had enough time to talk to your cousin. It's time for your father to take you three up to magic school." Cole hugged his nephew again, kissed his wife goodbye and herded the kids up to the attic for their magic practice.

Phoebe helped Wyatt and Alyssa put all of Wyatt's baggage in their room. "The kids must be getting real powerful," commented Wyatt. Phoebe gave him her best "proud mother" look. "You wouldn't believe it. Of course they're no 'power of three' like you guys but it's great," she told him. Alyssa giggled. "I've got no doubt that big brother here will see plenty of it. Those three love showing off," she said. "And why not?" asked Phoebe in a fake patronizing tone "If you've got it flaunt it." Both kids smiled. "She's got ya there Lyssie," said Wyatt. Alyssa wrinkled her nose and kept her silence. "Well this was really fun guys but I promised my boss I'd get in to work on my column, so I need to go," said Phoebe. "Come here, you so I can give you one last hug," she told Wyatt. Wyatt stepped up and gave her a big hug. Waving good bye to both of them Phoebe headed out.

After she'd gone Wyatt stared at his childhood room, shared with his siblings and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Alyssa looked at her brother hip bumped him. "Happy to be home?" she teased. "Like you wouldn't believe," he said. They orbed downstairs to see their dad starting dinner. "Hey, dad you need any help?" Wyatt asked. Leo smiled at his kids. "Actually I'm pretty set here, why don't you guys go help your mother? Oh and don't take the car, alright? Just orb there, I don't want Chris seeing his Christmas present." Both hugged their dad goodbye and orbed to P3.

8888888888888888

Wyatt nearly laughed at the scene that greeted them at P3. His mother was running around trying to decorate for Christmas. At the moment she was snapping at Aunt Paige for apparently putting up a set of decorations wrong. Chris however was nowhere to be found. "Well, why can't I put them here?" Paige asked her sister. Piper sighed in exasperation. "Because Paige they don't go there, they go over here. Now move them over so I don't have to," Piper turned to start directing her younger son when she noticed the older one and his sister walking over to her.

"Wyatt, honey, welcome home," she smiled hugging him. "Hey mom, it's good to be back," Wyatt told her, "how are things here?" Piper pushed a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Busy as usual. Oh did you see your father? He never called me back." "Yeah, he was fixing dinner when we left," Alyssa answered. "Oh good. And Phoebe got to her job?" Wyatt nodded. "Okay well, Chris should be around somewhere so why don't you go find him, because your sister and I need to have a talk." Piper smiled at her older son and put her arm around her daughter to lead her to the back room.

Wyatt was about to start looking for his baby brother when the man himself came walking down the stair holding a box. "Hey mom," he called out "where do I put this stuff?" "Put it down over there," said Paige coming back into the main room, "I'll talk to your mom about it. Now go say hello to your big brother." Chris turned around to see his older brother leaning against the bar. His eyes lit up as he ran to embrace his brother. "Wyatt, it's amazing to see you," he laughed.

Wyatt wrapped his little brother up in one hell of a bear hug. "Hey Chris, I missed you like crazy dude," said Wyatt. Chris pulled back to look at the person he always considered his idol. Wyatt looked about the same. "Hey hear the bad boy got himself in college," Wyatt joked looking at the difference in his bother. Chris, being the middle child, has something of a mixture of both their parents in his looks. He had Leo's blue eyes but had Piper's dark hair. His was some what longer than Wyatt's though. He also had one ear pierced which gave him the bad boy image.

Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt's attire. "Dude isn't that the jacket I gave you two _years _ago?" Wyatt stuck his arms out and smiled. "I really like it, what can I say? 'Sides what about your outfit?" Chris was dressed in a red button up shirt and jeans. Hanging out of his pocket was the black ipod he had gotten from Wyatt when they were 12. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he demanded. "What you're wearing? Nothing. However that thing in your pocket is what I'm concerned about." Chris shoved him. "Shut up, at least it only took me one try to get into college instead of three big brother," he snapped. Wyatt just laughed again and did the one thing Chris hated; ruffled his hair.

Piper came back into the room just in time to see her two boys roughhousing with each other. "Hey hey hey, this is not the ruckus room boys. This is a club. Stop all this messing around before you break something." Both boys looked sheepishly at their mother. "Sorry mom," they chorused. "Well let's just get home; I'm sure your father has dinner ready by now. Paige!" she called to her younger sister, "Are you coming?"

Paige appeared in the door way shaking her head. "I've got some work to finish up on you go ahead." Piper frowned, "You sure?" Paige waved a hand and smiled "I'll be fine. 'Sides your kids aren't the only ones who can orb." "Just make sure your home before dinner," Chris teased with a smile. With that they orbed out.

8888888888888888888

Dinner was a joyful event with plenty of good food and laughter. Everyone listened as Wyatt related his stories from college and told him all the news as well. Once they were done, Wyatt grabbed his siblings and pulled them into the hallway. "How about we have a real welcome back party," he whispered. Chris grinned. "You're thinking about hitting the underworld, aren't you?" he asked. Wyatt winked at him. "That's my baby brother. I say we go tell the demons that the power of three is still running strong. What do you say?" Both his siblings nodded and they hurried up to the attic. Saying the spell from memory that they invented long ago, they were transported to the place they consider they're playground.

88888888888888888888

The three siblings had spent many long hours in their childhood fooling around in the demon world, much to their mother's displeasure, and felt as safe in it as they did in the manor. Wyatt carried his sword at his side while they perused the maze like caverns of demon world. "So come on little sister," teased Wyatt, "why are you still boyfriend less? Most girls your age would've dated half the neighbor hood by now." Alyssa sighed.

"It's because I'm too used to greatness," she said. Chris looked at her strangely. "I'm not kiddin you," she insisted, "I mean look at our family. My mother is a Charmed One, as are my aunts, my uncle is a former demon, my father is a guardian angel and my brothers are King Arthur and Merlin, like reincarnated. How can any normal boy even hope to measure up to that?" Wyatt shook his head. "You don't have to go with a normal boy," he pointed out. Alyssa was about to reply when Chris held up a hand. "I hear chanting," he said with a smile. The group snuck around the corner to see an old hag, murmuring to herself and brewing a potion. "Hey hag, your time's up," yelled Wyatt as they burst into the room. "More like yours I'm afraid," cackled the crone throwing the potion. Purple smoke erupted around them and the world faded away.

888888888888888888888

When the three siblings opened their eyes, they stood in the middle of a large field filled with bright sunshine. "Where in hell are we?" asked Chris. "Um, I'm guessing not San Francisco," said Alyssa. "That's pretty obvious," stated Wyatt. "Well, maybe we should look for signs of people," threw out Chris shrugging his shoulders. "No need," said Wyatt pointing up ahead. "The people appear to be coming to us." Sure enough when Chris looked where Wyatt was pointing he saw a large cloud of dust rising. Alyssa cocked her head and listened. "Do you guys hear that?" she asked. Wyatt nodded, "Hoof beats." Chris raised an eyebrow. "They're on horseback? Who rides horse back?" Alyssa shrugged. "Apparently we're about to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Charmed Christmas

**Summary: **Wyatt comes home to what he thinks will be a normal Christmas with the family…when are things ever that simple?

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm trying to get these out as fast as possible. Thanks to college this story might go on haitus for a while

**Disclaimer: **I only own Alyssa and Phoebe's kids so far. But I wish I owned Chris.

88888888888888-Scene change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The horsemen stopped a few feet away and dismounted. "Wyatt, what's going on?" asked Alyssa. "I don't know, Lys but stay behind me. _Both _of you," he added with a sharp look at Chris. Chris shoved his way up front. "We're all witches, Wyatt; we should deal with this together." Wyatt rolled his eyes at his little brother but did nothing except unsheathe his sword.

A man with long gray hair walked over to Wyatt and fell on bended knee. "My lord," he said, "fear not we have come to rescue you." Wyatt looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Rescue me?" he asked. "My lord?" questioned Chris. "Wyatt, do you know these people?" asked Alyssa in a shaky voice. "I don't care if he does or not. I say we take him out," snapped Chris.

The older man looked at Chris with something between hate and anger in his eyes. "How dare you talk to your ruler that way, scum," he hissed venomously. He snapped his fingers and four guards came over; grabbing Alyssa and Chris, hauling them away.

"What the hell?" screamed Alyssa as both struggled to get free. "Get off of me! Wyatt!" Chris called, "Tell your watch dogs to back off!" Wyatt moved to help his brother but found his way blocked by more guards in black. "Don't worry, my prince, we will have these traitors punished," said the elder with an oily voice. "Punished? What do you mean punished? Who are you anyway? Chris! Lyssie!" Wyatt tried to fight the guards but was hopelessly outnumbered.

"_I_, your highness?" the old man asked "I, of course am your head advisor, Lord Eric Gray. And their punishment is as it always has been; Death." Wyatt had a stricken look on his face as heard Alyssa give one final cry before she and their brother were knocked out. He struggled even harder against the guards as he helplessly watched his siblings dragged on to horses and rode away. "Death?" gasped Wyatt, "You can't do that! Don't you dare hurt my siblings!" Lord Gray looked very confused. "Your majesty you are under some sort of spell, let us get you back to the castle and remedy that," he pleaded. Wyatt continued to struggle until he also was knocked out.

88888888888888888

When Chris and Alyssa came to they were in a dark, dank cell. Alyssa was the first to come to. She blearily opened her eyes to see that her immediate surroundings were damp and covered with mold. "Oh gross," she groaned as she heard Chris waking up behind her. Chris moaned as he woke up to a lot of pain in his head. "Hey Chris, you alright?" asked his sister. "Yeah I think so, it's just my head. We took a real beating back there," he said. Alyssa nodded in agreement. "Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Chris asked. "Not a one," she responded. Chris sighed. "You wanna try orbing?" he asked. Alyssa nodded. "Anything to get out of here." She closed her eyes to concentrate and focused on where she wanted to go. After five minutes Chris interrupted her thoughts. "Forget it, Lyss, don't tire yourself," he said.

8888888888888888

In contrast to his siblings the eldest Halliwell came to in grand bedroom. "Oh god my head is in _pain_," he muttered to the empty room. He slowly slid out of the entirely too large bed and looked at his surroundings. One side was dominated by a pair of portraits. The male looked a lot like him and next to it was a good looking female who reminded him vaguely of Chris's current girlfriend Bianca. "Oh jesus," he murmured. He looked down and realized his clothes had been removed and new ones put in their place.

He was distracted from his musings by a knock on the door. "Um, come in," he called. Another guard in black came through the door and knelt. "Your Highness," he said reverently, "I trust you slept well?" Wyatt was too freaked out to do anything but nod. "Lord Gray wishes to speak to you about the prisoners at your earliest convenience," he stated. "Uh, yeah speaking of those, where are they?" asked Wyatt. "I do not know my lord," the guard answered.

At that moment Lord Eric Gray swept into the room. Locating Wyatt he gave a grand bow. "Your Highness," he said. "I must speak with you about the prisoners." "Uh yeah sure," answered Wyatt, "Could you help with a question first?" "As you wish, My Lord," the answer came with another deep bow. "Who's the girl in the portrait?" The entire room stared at him. Wyatt was beginning to feel really out of place when Gray stepped in once again. "It is of course your queen, my lord. She is in France right now as you recall." Wyatt's eyes widened at the mention of the word queen but he nodded anyway. "Of course. Now on to the prisoners," he hoped to god he sounded royal enough.

Apparently he did because Eric seemed pleased with the reaction. Wyatt couldn't hold the compsure when told that they planned to put his dear siblings to death. He barely heard the fact that they were being kept in the dankest part of the dungeon; he simply trusted his feet to lead him there. Thankfully they did and he saw the two other Halliwells sitting on the stone floor apparently in deep thought. Wyatt was so over come with emotions that he couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead he rattled the bars in hopes that his siblings would notice him.

Chris was the first to look up. His eyes brightened when he saw his big brother standing at the gate. "Wyatt!" he yelled, scrambling up to hug him. Alyssa followed suit soon after and the three of them were hugging and crying. "Oh thank god you guys are both all alright," he said once he regained his voice. "Yeah but I don't think we'll be like that for long," said Alyssa. Wyatt gave her a grim look. "You're right. That Gray bastard is planning to have you guys killed tomorrow." "Tomorrow?!" yelled Chris, "Aw hell. What else could possibly go wrong right now?" He angrily stormed to the back of the cell.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at Alyssa. "Can't you guys orb out or something?" he asked. She shook her head wearily. "We've tried every magical thing we can think of and nothing's working. It must be cuz we aren't in our time line." Wyatt bit his lip. "So there's no way for you guys to get out?" Chris moved back up to them. "I even tried picking the locks nothing is working." Wyatt ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What if we tried some power of three?" he suggested. "Anything's worth a try," sighed Alyssa.

Both siblings reached their hands through the bars and grasped Wyatt's. They closed their eyes and began to chant. "Anyone else got anything?" asked Wyatt after about five minutes. They had managed to get a few flickers of power but nothing near what it would take for them to get out. "There had got to be a way out of here!" yelled Chris. Alyssa looked at Wyatt, who returned the look with sympathy. Then she turned to her other brother and sighed. "Chris you need to calm down," she said. "She's right little brother, we'll find a way to get you guys out of here," added Wyatt.

"Wait a sec," said Chris. His siblings looked at him with curiosity. "Mom and the aunts have been trapped in the past many times, right?" Wyatt and Alyssa nodded. "So how did they get out of it?" Wyatt sighed. "Usually by having someone else on the other side," he answered. Alyssa's eyes suddenly sparkled. "That's it!" she squealed. "What's it?" asked the boys together. "Wyatt I need you to get us a broom," she said.


End file.
